


So You Want a Revolution

by misura



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Impossible," Chi Fu declared, picking up his brush from where he'd dropped it - in shock, supposedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Want a Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sobriquett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobriquett/gifts).



"Impossible," Chi Fu declared, picking up his brush from where he'd dropped it - in shock, supposedly.

The emperor looked thoughtful. "We _do_ need new soldiers."

"Exactly," Chi Fu said, writing down the comment. " _Soldiers._ Not women _pretending_ to be soldiers. No offense to you, of course, Fa Mulan." His bow was very slight.

The polite thing to do would be to say _none taken_ and to bow back slightly more slight.

"If one woman soldier can save China, think of what a whole _army_ of them could do," she said instead, bowing to the emperor - advisor to advised.

Chi Fu sniffed. "Our enemies would laugh themselves sick."

"That doesn't exactly sound like a disadvantage to me," Mulan said. Her gender still put Chi Fu off balance, but he was a pretty experienced politician and gifts like these were rare.

"Would you expect any man to trust a _woman_ to watch his back?"

"General Li would." Of course, Shang hadn't always been so congenial.

Chi Fu smiled. "General Li is an exceptional man. And married to a hero of the empire."

_Agreed on both counts._ That didn't mean she agreed with his point, of course, but that was why Chi Fu was smiling right now and she wasn't: he knew she couldn't disagree with his arguments. _Only with his conclusion._

The emperor raised his hand. "Enough."

Chi Fu bowed - advisor to advised, as Mulan had done moments earlier. His bow looked a lot more elegant though. Long practice paying off, no doubt.

"I told the general once that a girl like Fa Mulan did not show up every dynasty," the emperor said. "I believe that everyone in this room would agree that Fa Mulan is far from a typical woman. To assume that every woman in her position would demonstrate the same courage, the same loyalty - that sounds far from fair to me."

Mulan bit her lip ( _unladylike!_ ). "But - "

"Any man may be a soldier and take up arms to defend his country and his family, provided he is properly trained and equipped. But who will train these women soldiers? You, Fa Mulan? I mean no disrespect, but to _do_ is one thing - to _teach_ , another thing entirely."

Chi Fu dropped his brush again. Mulan idly wondered how the cleaning staff managed to get the ink out of the floormats. "Y-your Excellency?"

"Shang would - " Well, he _probably_ would, if she asked him nicely. Very, _very_ nicely.

"General Li has other duties. He is no longer a captain, who may spend his time training up fresh recruits." The emperor's voice was kind, but firm.

_All right, so he's willing to let me have this._ If _I can figure out the training thing._

"I believe they should be taught by a woman," Chi Fu said eagerly. "Far more proper. Yes. And we'll start with a small group - volunteers only, of course. No conscripts; the people would never stand for it. An excellent idea, Fa Mulan. Without a doubt, your story has inspired many a young woman, dissatisfied with her life at home and her marriage prospects. And now, we can offer those women the same happy fulfillment in their lives that you found in yours."

Mulan tried not to wince. _I wasn't_ dissatisfied _with my prospects! I just didn't have any._

"There is wisdom in Chi Fu's words." The emperor sounded apologetic.

"I'm sure I can find a suitable teacher," Mulan said, a little weakly. "Or teachers. Who are women. Or - "

_Would they?_ It wouldn't be _quite_ proper, of course. But. _Where am I going to find an actual_ woman _who knows how to fight? There's only me - that's the whole problem._

"Or?" Chi Fu asked, brush poised.

"Or willing to _pretend_ they're women?" Chi Fu's brush didn't move. Not a good sign.

The emperor stroked his beard. He had to know who she was referring to - as did Chi Fu, naturally. They'd both been there when they'd helped her save the emperor and defeat Shan-Yu.

"They are _soldiers_ ," Chi Fu said. "They have _duties_."

"I believe this may be considered part of those duties," the emperor said. "Very well. _If_ they are willing, I feel this is a solution that will be agreeable to all."

"If they are asked by their emperor, how could they be anything but willing?" Chi Fu asked. There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Fa Mulan will ask them, or you may do so yourself. _Without_ mentioning this conversation."

Chi Fu looked satisfied, which probably meant he intended to ask them himself, phrasing the question in such a way that their refusal was all but guaranteed. Good thing Khan was still in the palace stables, well-rested by now and likely to be eager to stretch his legs.

For all his talents at scheming, plotting and insinuating, Chi Fu was a poor rider. He'd never reach the imperial army's current position before Mulan would - unless he were to find some way to delay her.

Case in point: "I believe Fa Mulan may best interview the candidates in person, to ensure they all possess the skills and character necessary to become proper soldiers. After all, it would be very unfortunate were anything to go wrong at this early stage."

_Shang almost sent me home during_ my _training._ Did _, in fact, send me home, because, as he put it, he'd 'never make a man out of me'._ Not that Shang'd been wrong _there_ , of course. _To his good fortune._

"I am pleased to see you working together on this," the emperor said, rising.

Chi Fu bowed - humble subject to revered emperor. Mulan copied him, mind racing. Going herself was out - that left sending a message. _So who do I know that's headed for the army in a hurry?_

_Ah. Yes._ Him _._

Well, Mushu _had_ been complaining about guardianship being a lot more boring than he remembered it. A race to save the empire might be just what the doctor ordered.

She tried not to smile at Chi Fu as he smirked at her behind the emperor's back.


End file.
